Hold On to Me
by ManaMcC
Summary: Elijah realizes that all of his problems can be solved by one kiss from the man he loves. Elijah/Trevor.


**Hold On to Me**

xoxo

In a time when time it's self was unimportant, a young and confused Lord Elijah stood in front of the blaring fire. His eyes watched the dancing flames move along with small chill that filled the castle in which he and his younger brother, Niklaus, were residing in for the moment. Elijah ran a pale hand through his long, chocolate brown hair and sighed. Loneliness filled his undead heart as he turned to the door.

A small laugh caused him to break out of his thoughts, as he waited for the noise again, his heart dropped. There was nothing. He began to hum a slow and loving tune to himself as he stood in the moonlight. Waiting for more contact from the invisible voice. He soon heard someone else hum along with him, perfectly in tune and seeming to be holding back yet another chuckle as they did so.

Elijah went for the door, hoping to find the person who was corrupting him in such a way, but when he went to the door, there was nothing but silence. He was alone. Until he heard footsteps from behind him.

"My Lord?" He heard a man question in confusion before he turned around.

Elijah came face to face with his manservant, Trevor. Trevor was a kind hearted soul and didn't belong in the world of darkness and blood. He belonged in the sun, laughing and playing with his family. Sadly, that did not happen and his first kill was in fact his youngest sister. He didn't drink from the girl but he did kill her, pushing her away from him to harshly and causing her to slam her head against the wall, breaking the skull and damaging the brain. Elijah had allowed him and his sire, Rose, to work at the castle for protection. Rose worked with the horses at night while Trevor took care of various chores that Elijah would give him.

"What is it, Trevor?" Elijah asked as he straightened up slightly.

"Well, I was wondering where you had first heard that tune from, it's…beautiful." Trevor confessed with a dream filled look in his eyes. Elijah said nothing. He just stood there in shock as he looked upon his manservant. This was most unusual behavior for the young man. He was always so quiet around his master, always keeping to himself.

"I-I don't know. I just remembered it from somewhere." Elijah spoke. He was lying, he had made up the tune when he was ten years old, but his father had told him that music was a hopeless ambition and that it was for weak men and he was not weak. He had believed him. Elijah had never forgotten the tune though and now, looking at Trevor with the moonlight caressing his peach skin and dark hair, with his eyes glistening like the stars in the sky, he realized why.

"Why do you ask, Trevor?" Elijah questioned as he lead him down the hall, unnoticeably walking towards his chambers.

"I told you, I thought it was beautiful," Trevor told him honestly, "Why can you not take a compliment?" He said cheekily with a small smile on his face to show he was joking.

"I suppose I'm just an angry old man now, hmm?" Elijah asked, raising an eyebrow in a challenging manner.

"I highly doubt that, My Lord." Trevor said as they stood outside of the chambers. His eyes had darkened, his eyelids growing heavy while his breathing grew heavy. Elijah watched his young manservant, slowly taking a few steps towards him. They were merely inches apart. Their noses so close to touching. Their lips were parted, ready for what their cravings desired, but none of them moved. None of them spoke, they only stood there. Eyes never leaving the other as Elijah raised his hand and ran it across the now ghost white cheek of the man before him. He pulled him closer towards him before pressing his rough lips firmly against Trevor's, causing the other man to moan out in pleasure.

It felt as though the world could end all around them but they still couldn't pull away from the other person, their hearts were joined in pure happiness and love. Nothing could keep them apart, not even hell it's self could tear them away. Elijah knew he would give anything for the man in his arms. He would give anything, but he would never give up on him. Never. He knew this all along, but he had never accepted it. Yet here he was, in the arms of the man that needed him most and protected him the most. The loneliness had faded, being replaced with joy, excitement, and acceptance. Everything he could ever want. All because of this one man.

**XOXO**

**ManaMcC**


End file.
